


Home Early

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Steve wasn’t expecting Tony to be home so soon...





	Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Stony Bingo 2019! 
> 
> **T1 square: “You lose this again I’m keeping it.”**
> 
> This is so much fluffier than the stuff I normally write, like so it’s so fluffy I’m gonna due, but I seriously enjoyed writing this. I am looking forward to working on some of the other prompts for this. Hope y’all enjoy!

“Did the sink break?” 

Tony’s voice came unexpectedly from behind him and Steve jumped, smacking his head. He hissed, pulling his head out of the cabinet where he was in the process of loosening the pipe to the kitchen sink. Steve sat back on his heels and swallowed hard before looking over his shoulder. He smiled up at Tony who was standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. He tried not to look guilty and probably succeeded if only because Tony looked so goddamn beautiful the only thing he could think about was remembering to breathe. He couldn’t believe this man had agreed to marry him. 

Tony’s eyebrows slowly climbed his forehead, head cocked to the side. “Steve?”

He shook his head hard. “I’m sorry, what?”

Tony’s smile was knowing, like he could read where Steve’s mind had been moments ago, and knowing him he probably could. No one knew him better than Tony did and he shouldn’t feel guilty about fantasizing about his husband in the middle of the kitchen, but he still felt a blush slowly creep up his cheeks, which just made Tony smile more. “So, the sink? Is it broken?”

“Oh, uh.” Steve looked down at the wrench in his hand, at the drain pipe, then back at Tony. “Yeah. Yeah, but, uh, I think I got it fixed. Just… need to finish tightening this back up.” 

God, he was a terrible liar. Tony nodded slowly, looking like he didn’t believe him  _ at all _ . “Uh-huh.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to be home so soon.” 

“Thought I’d surprise you,” Tony said with an easy shrug. He hooked one of the kitchen chairs with his foot to pull it out and sat, hands still in his pockets, legs stretched out. 

“You’re just gonna stay there?” Steve had been hoping he would go to his office or his workshop in the garage or go to get changed out of his suit and give him some time to finish taking the drain pipe apart. He was so, so screwed. 

“I like watching you do things. Especially when they involve you bending over.” Tony sounded serious when he delivered that news. It was hardly the dirtiest thing Tony had said to him, even before they started dating and got married, but it made his blush deepen anyway. Steve cleared his throat. “Besides, you always complain about how I work so much and we don’t get to spend enough time together. So, we can talk while you do… whatever.” 

“Tightening the drain pipe,” he murdered, feeling awful. Here was his husband, coming home from work early to spend time with him and Steve was lying to his face. 

“Yeah, that. How was your day, honey?” 

“I lost my wedding ring,” he blurted and froze waiting for Tony to get angry or upset or something. 

“Really?” 

“Uh, yes,” he said inanely, blinking. “I took it off to do the dishes last night and I forgot to put it back on. It must have fallen down the drain.” Steve gestured at the sink with his wrench. He frowned. “Aren’t you upset?” 

“Of course I am,” Tony said, not looking or sounding upset. He hadn’t moved out of his relaxed posture or pulled his hands from his pockets. He was just calmly sitting there looking at Steve all calmly. He had gotten angrier when Steve accidentally put one of his suits in the washer. Tony pushed up from the chair and walked closer to Steve staring down at him. “But I stopped being angry about it a few hours ago.” 

“... What?” How was that possible? Tony hadn’t known before Steve told him. 

Except when Tony pulled his hands out of his pockets, holding one up, and there between two of his fingers was the simple gold band Steve had insisted on when they went to pick out rings even though Tony wanted to get him something flashier like the tick platinum band with tiny diamonds all around he had picked out for himself. 

“Where did you…? Oh.” Steve felt himself deflate. 

“I found it this morning when I came down to make coffee.” 

“Oh, my god.” The wrench hit the floor with a clatter and he covered his face with his hands. Tony pulled his left one away and raised it, slipping the ring back on, pressing a kiss to once it was sitting on his finger the way he had the day they got married. Steve let his other hand drop and looked up at the man he loved with all his heart. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Tony said, smirking. Tony helped Steve up to his feet then wrapped his arms around his waist. “You lose this again, I’m keeping it.” 

Steve laughed. “Sounds fair.” 

“Now if you would just use the gloves I bought,” Tony said, reiterating a point he’d made several times whenever it was Steve’s turn to do the dishes and he took his ring off and Steve groaned, but Tony talked right over it. “You wouldn’t need to take the ring off. You don’t see me taking my ring off, do you?” 

“No,” he said like he did every time Tony asked him that question. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because you use the gloves.” 

“Right, because I use the gloves.” Tony gave him a stern look that wasn’t as effective as he probably hoped because he looked so hot doing it that Steve couldn’t really take him seriously. “Now, are you going to use the gloves?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but he still said, “I’ll use the gloves,” and meant it because he did not want this to happen ever again. It was worth the I-told-you-so’s from his husband. 

“Good.” Tony presses a soft kiss to his lips and stepped back, lowering his arms. “Now go put the sink back together. Then we can have sex since I just put that ring on your finger. It’ll be just like our honeymoon.” 

Steve never moved so fast in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ❤️


End file.
